The One With The Cold
by RoseGAL
Summary: Midquel to Why Don't You Call Me Yet? Filburt has catched a cold. And it also happens to take place where Heffer is about to go Canada for a holiday. Some FilburtXDr. Hutchinson moments are also featured.
1. The Cold Appears

The One With The Cold

Chapter 1: The Cold Appears

It was a nice day in O-Town. The quadruplets, Gilbert, Shelbert, Norbert and Missy, are in the living room. They also seem to be looking bored.

"I'm bored," said Gilbert.

"Me too," agreed Shelbert.

"I wanna play outside," said Norbert.

"We better ask Daddy first," said Missy.

The four two-year-olds ran out of the room and ran into the kitchen to find Filburt.

"Daddy, can me, Shelbert, Norbert and Missy play outside?" asked Gilbert.

"Okay, but remember to stay in the backyard," replied Filburt. "Me and your mommy don't want you getting kidnapped."

"We will!" said the kids.

Filburt opened the door to the backyard and the kids ran outside. Dr. Hutchinson, Filburt's wife, appeared next to Filburt.

"Paula, isn't it lucky having nice quadruplets?" asked Filburt.

"It sure is, Filburt," Hutch giggled. "It's a shame that quadruplets are so rare."

"I know. But at least we're raising a nice family together. I love you, Paula."

"Awww, me too."

Filburt and Dr. Hutchinson both kiss on the lips.

--

A few minutes later, Filburt was sitting at the kitchen table, reading a newspaper. Suddenly, he and Dr. Hutchinson heard the voice of a crying toddler.

"For some reason, that sounds like Gilbert," said Hutch. "I better take a closer listen."

Then, she realised where the crying was coming from.

"Wait a minute, it is Gilbert!" exclaimed Hutch.

"Oh no! I think he might be hurt!" gasped Filburt.

The two parents ran outside to see Norbert running up to him.

"Mommy! Daddy! Gilbert fell over while we were playing tag!" said Norbert.

Filburt and Hutch gasp with surprise and, with Norbert, run up to Gilbert, Shelbert and Missy. Gilbert was crying while Shelbert and Missy stare at him with shock and worry. Hutch picked Gilbert up.

"Oh, Gilbert, are you okay?" questioned Hutch. "Where does it hurt?"

Gilbert reduced himself to sniffles as he pointed to his knee.

"Let me have a look," Hutch said.

She checked Gilbert's knee. She gave him the news:

"You seemed to have cut your knee. We better take you inside."

--

Later, Hutch was putting a plaster on Gilbert's knee.

"Feel better, Gilbert?" asked Hutch.

"Uh-huh," Gilbert nodded.

Suddenly, Filburt started to feel pain in his throat.

"You okay, Filburt?" asked Hutch.

"I think so," replied Filburt. "It's just…excuse me for a moment."

Filburt turned around, got out a tissue and coughed into it. Once he finished coughing, he noticed that he coughed up phlegm.

"Are you coming down with a cold?" Hutch asked again.

"I think I am," Filburt answered.

"Oh dear, I think you need some rest."

"You're right. I better lie down."

Filburt lied down on the couch.

--

An hour passed. Filburt is starting to feel a little tired and he now has a runny nose. Shelbert came up to him.

"Daddy, can you play with us?" asked Shelbert.

"Sorry, but I'm not feeling too well," replied Filburt. "But you can ask your mommy."

Shelbert ran off. He came back with Hutch. After a minute of playing, there was a knock at the door.

"I'll get that," reminded Dr. Hutchinson.

Hutch went to the front door and opened it. It was Heffer.

"Hi, Dr. Hutchinson," greeted Heffer. "Is Filburt allowed to hang out?"

"I'm afraid Filburt has a bad cold," Hutch told Heffer. "But he can hang out when he recovers."

"Oh, right. Well, remind him that I'm going to Vancouver, Canada for a 3-day holiday tomorrow."

"I will, Heffer."

Hutch closed the door as Heffer left. She came up to Filburt.

"Filburt, Heffer was at the door," Hutch explained. "He wanted me to remind you that he's going on a 3-day holiday to Vancouver, Canada tomorrow."

"I hope he has a nice time but he might be a bit homesick," said Filburt.

"I agree."

--

**Okay, first chapter down. How will things go in the next chapter?**


	2. Calling Heffer

Chapter 2: Calling Heffer

It's now Friday morning. Poor Filburt is lying on the couch with a blocked and runny nose. His runny nose is also causing him to sniffle a lot. He gets out a tissue and sneezes into it. He then puts the used tissue in the bin.

"Bless you, Daddy," said Missy.

"Thank you, Missy," Filburt said.

"It's not nice being sick, is it?"

"I know."

Filburt noticed that today was the day that Heffer was going on holiday to Canada for three days. He thought that he might start to feel a bit homesick so he decided he wanted to phone him up, despite still having a cold.

"Paula, I'm gonna call Heffer," reminded Filburt.

"Okay, honey," said Dr. Hutchinson.

Filburt sat up, got off the couch, went into his and Hutch's bedroom, got out his mobile phone and dialled Heffer's number. After a few seconds, the call picks up.

"Hello?" answered Heffer.

"Heffer, it's me, Filburt," said Filburt. "How are you doing?"

"I'm fine. I'm on the plane to Canada now. It just took off a few minutes ago."

"Do you think you'll miss being in O-Town?"

"Well, I might be a bit homesick and miss my family a bit but other than that, I'll be fine."

Filburt got out a tissue and coughed into it. He threw the phlegm-covered tissue in the bin once he finished coughing.

"You okay, Filburt?" asked Heffer. "How are you coping with that cold of yours?"

"I'm coping with it a bit," replied Filburt. "Although it's making me a bit nauseous and tired. How long does the flight take?"

"I think it takes about half an hour. I have to go now. I'm not supposed to make phone calls on airplanes."

"Okay, bye."

They both hung up. Filburt put his mobile away and came out of the bedroom.

"How was Heffer?" asked Hutch.

"He was fine, although he might be a bit homesick," replied Filburt. "He's on the plane to Canada now."

"I see. I bet he'll have a nice time."

--

**I have to agree with them. In the next chapter, Filburt will be told shocking news by Rocko.**


	3. News From Rocko

Chapter 3: News From Rocko

Saturday has now arrived. Filburt's cold is starting to disappear a bit. His coughs are becoming slower, his nose is becoming less runny and his throat pain has disappeared. He is sitting on the couch now, not lying on it.

"Paula, I think my cold's going," said Filburt. "Don't you think?"

"You're right," said Dr. Hutchinson. "It does seem to be going a bit."

"Soon, I'll be able to play with the kids again."

"That's right, Filburt."

Missy appeared. She appeared to be upset.

"Mommy, I wet my diaper," Missy said.

"Uh-oh, it looks like a diaper change for you, Missy," Hutch told, as she picked up Missy.

Filburt's mobile phone suddenly rang.

"I'll be right back," reminded Filburt. "I'm getting a call."

"Okay, Filburt," said Hutch. "I'm just gonna change Missy's diaper."

Filburt went into his and Hutch's bedroom, got out his mobile and answered it.

"Hello?" said Filburt, letting out a cough.

"Hey, Filburt," greeted Rocko. "How's your cold?"

"It's starting to disappear a little bit. How's your day today and how was it yesterday?"

"Well, to be honest, yesterday wasn't great and today is the same."

"What happened?"

"Yesterday, I got into a massive argument with Heffer and when he called me a nasty, lying, no good, selfish, heartless, bossy, pushy, mean, cold-blooded shorthead, I told him that I never wanted to see him or speak to him ever again in my entire life and wished that I never actually met him. Then he responded by saying that he hopes I die a horrible death and he slapped me across the face. I was traumatized when I got slapped. I still think of it today."

"That is horrible. Maybe you should go apologize to him when you have the chance to."

"Yeah, maybe. I have to go now."

"Bye, Rocko."

They both hung up. Filburt was shocked and speechless. How can he cope with his two best friends splitting up just when Heffer goes to Canada? His hands shook with angst as he felt tears coming to his eyes.

--

Meanwhile, Dr. Hutchinson is putting a new, clean diaper on Missy.

"There you go," said Hutch. "Now, next time you need to go potty, remember to tell me so you don't have another accident, 'kay?"

"Okay," replied Missy.

After disposing the wet diaper and cleaning her hands, Hutch got worried since Filburt hasn't come out of the bedroom. So she carefully and quietly opened the bedroom door.

"Filburt?" Hutch wondered.

She gets a surprise when she sees Filburt sitting on the bed, noiseless, trembling and upset.

"Filburt, what's the matter?" asked Hutch, sitting on the bed next to Filburt. "Why are you upset?"

A tear rolled down Filburt's face.

"It's Rocko…" Filburt spoke, trying to hold back his tears. "He got into a massive argument with Heffer yesterday and he was called a shorthead and he got slapped in the face by him. And it all happened before Heffer went on holiday…"

Filburt started to cry.

"My heavens, poor Rocko," gasped Hutch. "Is he okay?"

"He was traumatized after the argument," Filburt answered, sobbing. "And he still thinks of it today."

Hutch gasped and gave Filburt a hug. Filburt cried more than ever.

"There, there, Filburt," Hutch consoled. "There's no need to cry."

Filburt wiped away his tears as he calmed down.

"Feel better now?" asked Hutch.

Filburt nodded.

"Shall we go watch the kids play?" Hutch offered. "I'm having a feeling they are starting to get worried."

"Okay," replied Filburt, after letting out a couple of coughs.

Filburt and Dr. Hutchinson went to the bedroom door. Filburt opened the door to see their quadruple children standing in front of them.

"Why was Daddy crying?" asked Norbert.

"One of his friends got into an argument," replied Hutch. "He found out about it over the phone."

"Poor Daddy," said Missy. "I'll kiss you better."

Missy went up to Filburt and kissed his hand.

"Awww, thank you, Missy," Filburt melted. "Do you mind if me and Mommy watch you four play?"

"Yeah," the four children replied.

And they did.

--

**Finally got this chapter done. I decided to insert some angst in this one. The fourth chapter will come soon.**


	4. Quieting an Arguing Couple

Chapter 4: Quieting an Arguing Couple

It was now night-time. Filburt and Dr. Hutchinson are in bed, asleep. Their sleep was disturbed when they heard a couple from another house arguing but not completely.

"Filburt, do you think we can ignore their argument and sleep through it," asked Hutch, drowsily.

"Yeah, I don't think it can get any louder than that," replied Filburt, half-asleep.

Filburt and Hutch went back to sleep. Suddenly, the argument got more louder than before, this time waking them up from their sleep completely.

"I don't think I can sleep with them arguing loudly at this time," explained Hutch.

"Me neither," Filburt agreed.

"I think you should tell them to be quiet since your cold's disappearing."

"Yeah, you're right. Leave that to me."

Filburt put his glasses on, got out of bed, walked over to the bedroom window and opened it.

"HEY, WILL YOU TWO KEEP IT DOWN OVER THERE?!?" Filburt screamed out the window. "ME, MY WIFE AND KIDS ARE TRYING TO GET SOME SLEEP HERE!!!"

This stopped the arguing. Relieved to get some peace, Filburt closed the window and went back into bed.

"Did they quiet down?" asked Hutch.

"Yep," replied Filburt. "Now we'll get some peace and quiet."

Filburt got back into bed and was about to take his glasses off when he heard a knock on the bedroom door.

"Shall I handle it?" questioned Filburt.

Hutch nodded. Filburt got out of his bed again, went over to the bedroom door and opened it to see Missy.

"Is anything wrong, Missy?" asked Filburt.

"Why were the two people shouting?" Missy wondered.

"I don't know," answered Filburt. "But everything's sorted out for them now."

"Yeah, 'cause you shouted at them through your window," said Missy.

"That's right," Filburt told. "Everything's sorted now. It's about time you went back to bed."

"Yeah, I'll go," Missy said.

Missy went back to her bedroom. Filburt closed the bedroom door, went back into bed and took his glasses off.

"Good night, Paula," said Filburt. "I love you."

"Good night, Filburt," said Hutch. "And I love you too."

They both fell asleep.

--

**What romance… Some good things will happen in the next and final chapter.**


	5. Good News

Chapter 5: Good News

Sunday has now arrived. Gilbert, Shelbert, Norbert and Missy are standing in front of Filburt and Dr. Hutchinson's bedroom door. Dr. Hutchinson opened the door to see the kids.

"Good morning, Mommy," greeted the four kids.

"Morning, kids," Hutch greeted back. "Did you four sleep well?"

The kids nodded.

"That's good," giggled Hutch. "You always have to feel fresh in the morning."

--

Over a few hours and a half later, Filburt and Dr. Hutchinson are watching the kids play. Suddenly, Filburt's mobile phone started ringing.

"I'll be right back," reminded Filburt.

Filburt got off the couch, went into his and Hutch's bedroom, sat on the bed, got out his mobile and answered it.

"Hello?" said Filburt.

"Hey, Filburt, how are you feeling?" asked Rocko.

"I'm fine. My cold's just disappeared."

"That's very good."

"Rocko, are you okay? You sound like you've been crying."

"Actually, I'm very overwhelmed with joy. Heffer came back from Canada today and we both had a very emotional reconciliation. We couldn't stop crying for a few minutes."

"That is great, Rocko! I'm glad your friends again!"

"I know."

"Is it okay if I hang up?"

"Sure, Filburt. Bye."

"Bye."

They both hang up. Filburt put his mobile away, got off the bed, came out of the bedroom and went into the living room.

"Paula, Rocko was on the phone," said Filburt. "He and Heffer have forgiven each other."

"That's very good news!" exclaimed Hutch, happily.

The kids are happy too.

"Hey Paula," Filburt said. "Do you think it's okay if we play with the kids? It seems that my cold disappeared."

"Yeah, I think it'll be okay Filburt," answered Hutch. "And you can go round to Rocko's house."

"Thank you, Paula" Filburt replied.

So, Filburt and Dr. Hutchinson played with the kids.

**THE END**

**--**

**I'm so glad Rocko shared his good news with Filburt! Now the midquel's all done!**


End file.
